


Not Just a Poster

by VeraIsAPlant



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, RyanxPoster, Ryster, Somebody in my project group asked me to write this, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraIsAPlant/pseuds/VeraIsAPlant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a problem, Ryan is called to take over to create a poster. Little does he know that said poster means more to him than any poster ever did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Poster

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic that I wrote for a friend of mine: Ryan. We had to make a poster for a project we were doing at school, and when he said that he was in love with the final result, I got challenged to write a crack-fic about him and said poster. This is the result.

A blank sheet of paper. An empty document. An idea. That’s how it all began.

It was an early Friday morning when Poster was born. First, she was a blank and empty document, nothing more than a white, useless square. But then her creator gave her a title, “Synthesis of Patent Blue V, Delta-Decalactone and Caffeine”. It gave her a purpose, and it told her what she was going to be; she’d be a poster that gave out knowledge, a poster that would create questions. She had a feeling that she could do at least that. She’d be what was expected of her. The more images were added, the more words were written on her, the more she felt complete.

She was put in a shared folder where everyone could look at her even though she wasn’t finished yet. She was still white, with black words, images and lines all over her. Several people checked her out and complimented her creator on how good Poster already looked.

And then fate decided that it was time to intervene.

After a long day of school, the creator of Poster came home to the terrible news that there was no wifi. The creator panicked and called the only person she knew would understand the problem and would edit Poster and not make a mess of her; Ryan.

Ryan, of course, understood everything and got to work. He opened Poster and started editing. Poster was a little scared at first, being opened on a different screen, caressed by a different arrow and created by a different mind, but the more Ryan worked with her, the more she trusted him. Ryan changed her colours from white to pink to blue to red to, eventually a lovely shade of blue, mixed with white. Poster loved it! She never felt more beautiful in her entire existence.

Poster grew attached to Ryan, liking the way he added more and more information to her. He outlined her title and filled it in with white, creating an eye-catcher. Though the white meant blankness and emptiness to Poster at first, it felt powerful and important to her now.

What she also liked, but would not admit to anyone, was the way he looked when he was busy working on her. The way his lovely ice blue eyes scanned over her, the way his brown hair looked in the dim light of a lamp somewhere above him, the way he showed his teeth whenever he smiled when something went right… Poster didn’t know what it was she felt, she had never had such emotions, but she liked the feeling very much. She wanted to see more of those smiles, more of those sparkling eyes.

And somehow, the way Ryan looked at her, the way he smiled up at her… She had no proof that what she saw was correct, but she thought that she could hear it in the silence when he looked at her; he was in love as well.

That evening her creator showed up again. She overlooked Poster, and was happy with Ryan’s edits, though she did ask Ryan if he could change Poster’s colours once more. He did; he changed her colours to a blue-purple colour that went from an intense colour on the top and bottom to a lighter shade of blue in the middle.

Her creator added a few more images and names to Poster and then she was done. She was changed to a different kind of file and then she was sent to people who printed her out. She was real now. People touched her, rolled her up and put her into a cardboard holder. A nice guy took her with him as he paid for her and brought her home. He took her out of her cardboard holder and put her down on a table. He took out his phone and took a picture of her. What Poster didn’t know was that the guy send the picture to the people who created her. As soon as Ryan received said picture, and laid eyes on the poster he edited, he knew that whatever he had felt while editing was in fact love. He was in love, and he wanted to tell her. He couldn’t wait for the next day when he would lay his eyes on her for real, and not through a simple picture on the screen of his phone. He would tell her then. He had to.

Poster went on an adventure of being rolled up in her cardboard holder and going into trains and busses with the guy who paid for her. Today would be the day that everyone would look at her and she was quite nervous. What if people didn’t like her? What if people didn’t understand her? What if her creators were disappointed with the way she looked? What if Ryan didn’t love her? What if she had been wrong all along? She sure looked different than she did on screen. For one, she was bigger than she had been on screen. The words plastered over her were huge. Poster shoved these “what if’s” out of her mind and calmed herself down as much as she could and simply enjoyed the noises of humans in the bus in the early morning.

That same morning Ryan got out of bed, feeling exhausted from the night before, but the thought of seeing Poster today cheered him up a little. He got ready for school, ate breakfast and got in the bus that would take him there where he would see his one true love again. As soon as he arrived at school he waited for the creator of Poster to arrive as well, so that they could lay their eyes on Poster at the same time. When the creator did arrive, they went to the cafeteria where Mr. Nice Guy and Poster were waiting.

Poster could sense that both of her creators were getting closer, and she was exited to finally meet them in real life. But first, her creators needed a conversation with Mr. Nice Guy and his partner.

Why weren’t her creators happy? Why did they look so exhausted? Poster did not know the answers to those questions. Suddenly, her cardboard holder felt like a trap, like a cage. She couldn’t be there for her creators, couldn’t make their lives better. All she could do was wait until Mr. Nice Guy opened her cardboard holder and let her out.

After what felt like hours, but were only a couple of minutes, Mr. Nice Guy retrieved the cardboard holder and freed Poster of her cardboard cage.

Brightness. Noise. Light. Poster was overwhelmed by the scene in front of her. There were strangers everywhere. So many people… But the first human that caught her eye was right in front of her… It was him. Her second creator. Her editor. The one who gave her colour. The one she loved so much. The one with those intense, ice blue eyes that froze time whenever she looked into them. They were so much better in real life than that they had been from the screen she had been stuck in. She watched him stare at her, and saw the smiles on both of her creators’ lips. Why had she been scared to disappoint? Seeing them look at her like that made all her worries disappear. And then came the sentence that changed her life.

“I love it!” Ryan exclaimed. “Actually, I love… her.”

If Poster had been able to breath, she would’ve gasped. Did he really just say that? He loved her? She had been right? It was so weird… So… not logical that a human guy like him was in love with a poster like her.

Meanwhile, none of the people around Ryan took him seriously. Everyone thought he was joking. The creator of Poster took her and walked over to a wall chuckling slightly.

“I’m going to hang up Ryan’s love, now.” She said jokingly, looking for a wall to stick Poster to and not noticing the hurt in Ryan’s eyes. Poster felt betrayed by those words. She was her creator! Why was she so mean towards both Ryan and herself? Why didn’t she support the two of them?

Once the group decided on a good wall, Mr. Nice Guy retrieved some tape and they attached Poster to the wall. There she was, stuck to a wall for everyone to see. Humans asked questions about her, pointed at her, laughed at her and some even touched her. People came and left, as did the group of people that surrounded her most of the time.

There was this guy with glasses on his face that liked to explain things about how they managed to synthesize an intermediate product of the whole synthesis, and Mr. Nice Guy seemed to do the same thing. Two blonde girls surrounded Poster as well, one of them was a little loud and direct, especially towards Poster’s creator; the blonde did not want Poster’s creator to slouch and lean against the wall so much. The other blonde was quiet, most of the time.

After hanging on the wall for about an hour, people left and Poster got excited. Maybe she could finally spend some time with Ryan so that he could get to know her. But, as fate had helped her earlier, it came back to bite her in the ass –so to say.

An older looking woman with blonde hair came by and asked a few questions about Poster. After the group answered all them all and shared a few laughs, the tape that held Poster to the wall was removed and Poster got even more excited. She would finally be free!

And then she was handed over to Older Blonde. Poster heard something about being hung in the hallway for everyone to see, but she didn’t listen. All she saw was Ryan’s hurt expression and how he didn’t fight Older Blonde to keep Poster close to him. Betrayal. Hurt. Loneliness. Un-loved. All these unknown emotions and feelings flashed inside of Poster, some more intense than others. Older Blonde walked away and the last thing Poster saw that day was Ryan getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared from Poster’s sight. _Please, remember me. Please remember me on your screen in the beautiful violet-blue colour you gave me. Remember me hanging here on the wall… Please, come visit me. Promise me that you’ll see me again… even if it’s just in your dreams…_

A month of darkness and silence later, the door to Poster’s closet opened and she was taken out by someone she hadn’t seen before. The human being took out some tape and hung her to a wall in a small hallway. There were several other posters hanging on the wall, some bigger and some smaller than she was. Poster didn’t feel lonely at all, but the image she couldn’t shake from her mind was the image of Ryan… He hadn’t paid her a visit. Not yet. Poster missed him dearly. She was trapped with her own thoughts to a wall that she couldn’t escape.

The sound of footsteps filled the hallway, one early Friday morning. A door opened, and the creaking sound woke Poster up. Months… It had been months since Poster had last seen Ryan and she had given up hope that he would ever come to pay a visit. A lot of other people had looked at her, but none ever did for longer than a minute or two. Some just walked by, others just watched at the images that she displayed and some stopped to actually read a few words. The sound of a light switch getting flicked on could be heard, and after a few seconds came the sound of a heavy bag being set on the floor. Not much later the footsteps could be heard again as they approached the hallway and came closer and closer to Poster.

And there he was… Light brown hair that looked so beautiful in the light of the hallway. Ice blue eyes that sparkled when he looked at Poster again, and a smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Blue jeans, a sweater and a key that hung around his neck with a brown leather cord…. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Hey, Poster. Remember the last day we saw each other? That day, I made a silent promise that I would find you and come see you again.” Ryan said quietly, taking in the beauty that was Poster, _his_ Poster. “Today is the day I kept my promise.”


End file.
